Destiny
by Blue305
Summary: Trapped in teenager's bodies, bickering vampire brothers Sasuke and Itachi fight for the affection and love of Sakura.
1. A New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot of this story. **

"_My name is Sakura. Last summer I was in a terrible car accident with both of my parents and unfortunately I was the only one that survived. I had no idea how drastically my life would change in the following months." _

"You'll see this year is going to be amazing! I can tell, I'm psychic remember?" Hinata said with a chuckle.

Sakura and Hinata walked through the halls of Konoha High. It was their senior year and although the previous year had ended up being awful, Hinata couldn't help but comfort Sakura into believing this year would be different.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her best friend's sincerity. As they approached their lockers, Ino came walking towards. Ino was tall, blonde, and pretty. She was the head of the council as well as captain of the cheer squad.

"How are you doing Saks?" Ino began but quickly turned to face Hinata, "How's she doing Hina, is she okay?" Ino began questioning worriedly.

"You know I'm right here Ino" Sakura began, "and I'm fine" she finished off with a smile.

Although a bit ditsy and conceited Ino was one of Sakura's closest friends. As the girls finished up talking, Ino took the initiative and left first. Sakura and Hinata continued to walk but stopped as they passed the school's office.

"Hottie alert!" Hinata whispered, "Well at least from the back."

As Sakura looked inside she couldn't help but agree with her. The mysterious boy was tall with dark hair. He wore a leather jacket, some fitted jeans, and a pair of black chucks. Hoping she would catch a glimpse of the new student, she kept on staring until she saw bright yellow hair from her peripheral vision. She turned quickly and spotted Naruto quickly walking towards the boys' bathroom. Sakura sighed she had a feeling he was up to no good. She quickly followed him into the bathroom not caring about anyone else inside.

Naruto was Sakura's younger brother. Ever since their parents' death he had taken an interest in getting stoned and acting reckless. She knew he was slowly spiraling down and losing control of himself. She hated seeing her brother like this.

As she walked in she noticed he was placing eye drops into his eyes. She grabbed is chin and quickly made him face her. His eyes were red.

"Really Naruto? Already stoned on the first day of school! I can't believe you!" she began to reprimand him.

"No I'm not," Naruto quickly countered. Sakura ignored him and began searching him, "Is it on you?"

"Chill out man," Naruto began as he tried to get Sakura off of him.

Frustrated with his behavior Sakura stopped searching. "I gave you a summer pass, this needs to stop. I'm done watching you destroy yourself but if you want keep it up. Just know Ill be there to kill your high every time…your not this person Naruto."

"I need this Sakura," Naruto said in almost a whisper as he went around Sakura and walked out of the bathroom.

Outside of the bathroom Hinata had stayed near the office, still curious as to see the face of the new student. Once the boy turned around and began walking out into the hall, Hinata was able to see his face. To say she the boy was hot was an understatement. He was gorgeous. Hinata wasn't the only one to notice though; Ino couldn't help but gawk at the new student's face as well.

As Sakura walked out of the men's bathroom she ran into someone.

"Uh…is this the men's bathroom?" the voice said.

"Ah, sorry yes," Sakura said in embarrassment as she looked up to see the stranger's face. It was the new student and she couldn't help but blush as she realized how hot he was. "I was just…uh...I was…um it's a long story," she quickly finished and excused herself as she walked away from the new student.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was in the same history class as her and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was beyond gorgeous. She discretely tried to glance again towards Sasuke's way and was surprised to see he was staring right back at her. She began to blush and offered him a smile. Sakura felt her phone vibrate and noticed she had received a message from Hinata.

**Hina:**

'**Hottie is staring at you! ;)'**

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she put her phone away and began to pay attention to the lecture.


	2. The Cemetery

**Chapter 2. Enjoy **

School had ended an hour ago and Sakura had refused Hinata's offer for a ride. Walking gave her the time to think and enjoy her time without being questioned about how she was feeling every five minutes. She had decided she would visit her parents as well. She walked through the cemetery with no difficulty in finding the tombstones that read Kushina and Minato Namikaze.

Thousands of memories of her parents began flashing through her mind, Sakura began to smile as she remembered her parents beautiful smiles and all the laughs she used to have with them. She sat down near the graves and began writing in her journal. She began describing how she had felt throughout the entire day, when she began to notice that fog seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. The day had been sunny and no clouds had seemed visible. As Sakura got up, she looked around to see if anyone else was around but wasn't able to make out anything. She noticed a figure seemed to be hiding behind a tombstone, but she couldn't see clearly who it was.

The sudden caw of a crow caused Sakura to step back in fear for a sudden. Sakura spotted a crow standing near one of the tombstones. She tried to scare the crow away but it seemed intent on staying exactly where it was and continued cawing.

'This is definitely freaky,' Sakura thought as she began to hurriedly walk away.

Sakura couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She quickened her pace and began to run towards the exit, but tripped on the root of a tree.

'Shit!' Sakura cursed as she got up. She wasn't looking where she was headed and almost bumped into someone. That someone was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

" Whoa, are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "Uh, were you following me?" Sakura asked breathing heavily.

"No, I uh, just…saw you fall." Sasuke calmly answered.

"Yeah sure, and you just happened to be hanging out at the cemetery?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm kinda visiting, you see I have family here," Sasuke answered. This caused Sakura to feel rather guilty for quickly assuming Sasuke would be following her.

"Wow Im so rude, sorry…it's just the fog, you see, and then this bird... well its sort of hard to explain…" Sakura quickly breathed out. Noticing she was rambling, Sakura quickly changed the subject and began introducing herself, "Hi I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Sasuke" he replied. "I know," Sakura began, "we have history together."

"And English and French," Sasuke added as he took out a leaf from Sakura's hair.

"Thanks and nice ring," She said as she noticed the intricate and beautiful ring Sasuke had on his right hand. Sasuke began to explain that the ring was a family heirloom and he felt somewhat attached to it. Sakura smiled as he explained the significance and then noticed Sasuke's expression changed.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked a bit surprised and confused with the question. Sasuke repeated himself and then Sakura seemed to remember her fall.

"Oh I don't know let me check." She said as she kneeled down to check her ankle.

As she lifted her jeans she noticed she was bleeding from a cut.

"Wow that is not pretty!" She said half amused. When she looked up to see Sasuke she noticed he had turned around. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You should head home. Take care of that," He ignored her question and simply told her as he tried to regain control of himself. The sight of the blood had caused his hunger to grow and his eyes began bleed red. He needed to get out of there before anything worse happened.

"Oh its nothing really," Sakura said completely ignoring the inner struggle Sasuke was having. She began to look at her wound again and rolled down her jeans carefully. Once she looked up, she had noticed he was gone.

'Strange,' she thought puzzled, 'he probably gets sick seeing blood.' Sakura began making her way towards the exit. She needed to get home before her aunt worried about her.


	3. The Leaf Grill

**Author's Note: Sorry it takes a while to update. There are a lot of Vampire Diaries characters and I still need to figure out which Naruto characters are going to be which. FYI: There will be OC characters and personalities of some Naruto characters will change. Special thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

'_I lost control today. Everything I've tried to keep buried inside came rushing to the surface. I just cant resist her.' _

Shikamaru Nara, also known as 'Sakura's ex-boyfriend' was hanging out at the Leaf Grill with his best friend Kiba Inuzuka. To say Shikamaru was upset was an understatement, he was devastated. He and Sakura had known each other since they were both in diapers. This was due to the fact that their mothers had been best friends since high school. He had begun to date Sakura towards the middle of their freshman year in high school. He thought she was the one and couldn't possibly be with anyone else. Before the car accident with her parents, Sakura and Shikamaru had gotten into a fight, and soon after she broke up with him. He was shocked but he understood and still believed he would get back with her. She just needed time like Hinata had told him earlier.

Shikamaru and Kiba were going over some routine plays as well as catching up on what they had missed over the summer, when Miki showed up. Miki was Shikamaru's sister. She was a year older and worked as a waitress at the Leaf Grill. Shikamaru thanked his sister as she placed his order on the table. He noticed how she asked Kiba if he needed anything else and saw her give him a big smile. He also noticed the way Kiba would stare at her, and then it clicked.

"Please tell me your not hooking up with my sister," Shikamaru asked in a defeated tone.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister," Kiba replied with a chuckle.

Shikamaru just shook his head and began eating his food.

Naruto saw as Miki went up to Shikamaru's table and openly flirted with Kiba. He couldn't help but feel furious. As he noticed Miki leaving to return some empty plates, he approached her.

"What's your problem? During summer you act one way, and then at school you're a completely different person," Naruto questioned her.

"Look Naruto I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you cant keep following me around like a lost puppy." Miki answered him in an annoyed tone.

"When's the last time you had sex with a lost puppy?" Naruto contradicted her.

"Keep it down!" Miki quickly shushed him, "I don't want anyone finding out I de-flowered Sakura's little brother."

"And de-flowered, and de-flowered, and de-flowered," Naruto responded with a devilish grin.

"We hooked up a few times on a drug haze but now its over. You have to back off before you ruin things between me and Kiba," Miki angrily stated.

"Come on, that guy? He's a total douche, he only wants you for you body," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah…what do you want me for?" Miki angrily replied as she walked away vigorously from Naruto.

At the other side of the Leaf Grill, Ino and Hinata had just arrived.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he lives with his uncle up at the old Uchiha manor. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid; military family so they moved around a lot. He is a Leo and his favorite color is blue," Ino finished with a very seductive smile.

"You got all of that in one day?" Hinata asked with surprise.

"Oh please!" Ino answered with a laugh, "I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Ino the spotted a free table and began to walk towards it. Hinata with mild admiration watched as her friend confidently walked towards the table. Sakura had agreed to meet them in a bit, so the only thing left to do was wait.


End file.
